pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Snagret piki
HELP!!! uh hi, i am snagret piki and can someone help me? thankyou--Snagret piki 01:13, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Uh, sure. What's the problem? :: I have no idea on what to do. also, will you guys imeadiatly hate me?--Snagret Piki ROCKS 01:45, 30 May 2008 (UTC) that is what happened on the last wiki. :::Er, wait, what? What don't you know how to do? I can provide you with some tutorial links if you need help getting to know how to use the wiki. And no, we don't just...start hating people before they've even done anything. That would be beyond silly. You would have to work pretty hard to get every user here to hate you. ::::ok, i came here because i am a oober fan of everything pikmin. are there any articles that need help? ::::also i think Crystal lucario knows and hates me from bulbapedia as 'Darkrai Breeder' so im uneasy.--Snagret Piki ROCKS 01:56, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, you can always check the current projects page for anything that needs to be done, and of course there are plenty of articles which could use some retouching and rewriting to make them sound better and easier to read. Also, about Crystal, even if he does hate you, we don't automatically share his opinion if we haven't even gotten a chance to know you, so just don't worry about it. ::::::Why would I hate you. (You read my posts...?'>.>) :::::::Opininon? ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:09, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Even if, I said. :::::::::I don't usually just hate people for no reason. They usually do something to make me hate them first. Then I usually get along with them later. (USUALLY (DUN DUN DUHNNNN (jk :P))) ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:30, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ok. CAN SOMEONE HELP ME ON THE SNAGRET HOLE!!!! --Snagret Piki ROCKS 22:03, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :The Snagret Hole article has a little walkthrough. I don't know where you need help exactly, but if you've got any questions about that particular cave, you could ask on the article's talk page. 01:54, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::Wait a muinet "Knows and hates me"? I don't go around Bulbapedia much anymore so why would I hate you... I never knew you before Pikipedia... ~Crystal Lucario~ 12:23, 15 June 2008 (UTC) TITAN DWEEVIL!?! THE FINAL BOSS IS A DWEEVIL?!? oh @#%$--Snagret Piki ROCKS 23:02, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :'0_o Yes it is... ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:16, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Ok that thing killed 105 of my pikmin and i finally beat him. but why cant i play as louie?--Snagret Piki ROCKS 16:58, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Louie stays in the treasure hoard, so you can't play as him again in that file. dang. i miss playing as him. bulbapedia do you really want to know?--Snagret Piki ROCKS 23:40, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :Know what? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. oh,just a bulbapedia uprise--Snagret Piki ROCKS 23:37, 23 October 2008 (UTC) they hate me It's true--Waterwraith 23:41, 23 October 2008 (UTC) shush*kicks waterwraith in the crotch* its indeed not a joke--Snagret Piki ROCKS 23:55, 23 October 2008 (UTC) AAAAAAHGGGGG*falls on the ground and does not get up for several hours, all the while crying*--Waterwraith 00:02, 24 October 2008 (UTC) well crystal? are you in or out? i wont hate you.--Snagret Piki ROCKS 00:20, 24 October 2008 (UTC) WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!--Waterwraith 00:24, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Uhhh... Err... '>.> ... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. -_- well--Snagret Piki ROCKS 22:04, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Awkward... >.> I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Oi, where the pfargtle is jimbo!--snagret piki am CrAzY 01:32, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Heh, I can see someone's a Homestar fan. Also, what am I supposed to be doing? BLACKWAGLFWA! GWRENGLE GOT WAG! DEJFURTYNUHJGHCNJJHYJH--snagret piki am CrAzY 18:56, 26 October 2008 (UTC) GEDBH NEEDJ YTJUKT TRANSLATOR!B VHGJN--snagret piki am CrAzY 19:00, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :'>.>... What is with the CrAzY act? Will you quit, it is creepy, oh... erm... is this why Bulbapedia shuns you? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. marbles I have lost my marbles across pikipedia. They look like this @,O,o. I will give a reward for all 10. spaces _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ check all the talk pages. copy and paste, and put your sig here.--Snagret Piki ROCKS 01:15, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Huh? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. i's losed ma marble--snagret piki am CrAzY 01:32, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :YOU ALREADY SAID THAT! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. sig help Hello snagret piki So i havnt been here for a long time and saw your username so i decided to leave a message saying hi you have a crazy userpage but mine's the longest i've seen Respond soon i havnt had messages lately I am truly The green pikmin 20:38, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Green Pikmin Thank you for using the green pikmin picture that I designed and uploaded! Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 22:57, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Uhhh, no problem?--snagret piki am CrAzY 03:42, 5 November 2008 (UTC) wow. is everybody 'round here on crack. Wot do you think mister coloury-halusination-thingy? [[User:Wiki443556|'I AM wiki443556!!']] and I want you mash my userpage. I can make a great sig for you. Ooops.. I made it already...Here you go. I Am Snagret Piki, and I eat Purple Pikmin for Breakfast! Just kopy and paste that (first click edit then kopy it from there) to User:Snagret Piki/sig. Then change your signature at prefrences to . Also, check off raw signature. I hope you enjoy! :I suck at sigs --'I Am Snagret Piki, and I eat Purple Pikmin for Breakfast!' 03:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC)